Zootopia: Project MODUS
by I'm Reader-anon
Summary: A young officer gets tangled into a case that affects two of Zootopia's most recognizable officers. What can he do should the call of duty arise?


A small little Shorkie lay on his bed next to his brother's in their bedroom. The room itself was grayish cream in color with various posters of famous skateboarders like Boney Hawk, Rob Deerdek, Shepherd Prairie, and others on one side of the room, while on the other side lay various camera gear, lenses, tripods, and pictures of EweTube personalities like Casey Numbat and PeudlePie. To a regular person, seemed like a quaint and peaceful time of night for the two siblings. However, there were things troubling the two boys.

A Shorkie with a shaggy head of light brown fur with dark fur on his ears lay on his bed with a comic in his paw. He was dressed in a hooded, blue, three-quarter shirt and neon yellow shorts with green pockets. Around his neck appeared to be a pair of white headphones and on his wrist was a black and gold band.

Tonight was a Friday night and they had no school tomorrow. Most kids would be happy about not having classes the next day. However, boy seemed down as he read his favorite comic book, Wolverine. He looked up from his book as he turned to face his brother, whose leg was in a cast. "I'm so sorry, Telo. I never should have pushed you too far and come with me."

The young pup looked just like his brother but wore a grey collared shirt, red shorts and a pair of orange wireless earphones to match his orange glasses. He faced his brother with a slight smile. "It's not your fault, Indy. I knew what would happen, but I just wanted to impress you."

 _Flashback..._

Telo had gone on a ride with his brother Indy and his friends on their skateboards. Telo was there to serve as a cameraman for the group's stunts. As the day went on, and they were about to wrap up the shoot, Indy had somehow managed to convince him to take his board and jump a three-stair gap. Having never even tried to use his board to do any stunts other than riding it to keep up with the group during filming, he was still admittedly a newbie at this.

"I don't know about this, Indy. You know I can't do the tricks you can.", Telo said.

" _Pssh..._ There's nothing to it, it's just a small three stair gap. Here, I'll hold the camera.", the slightly older sibling said as he attempted to take the camera from his brother.

Telo seemed unsure and pulled the camera back. "I'm sorry bro, but I can't go through with it. Can't we just go home?"

Indy didn't seem to want his brother to leave until he tried the trick. "Come on, Telo! Look, you can ollie, right?"

"Uh...yeah?", Telo said, feeling unsure.

"Good. And you can speed up like we do when performing, right?", Indy smiled.

"Y-Yes?"

"Great! Then that's all you need to know. All you have to do is go down that short quarter pipe to get some speed, kick off and ollie over the stairs, then land safely. Nothin' to it!" Indy attempted to reach for the camera again when Telo pulled back once more.

"I'm sorry but...", Telo walked over to the steps and saw that while it was considered a three-stair, the steps were actually spaced a fair ways apart. They appeared to be about two and a half feet long each. He also glanced up and saw that a short ways away was the end of the skatepark which led to the parking lot with numerous parking curbs in the way. The skatepark itself had no fence or barriers to keep any riders from getting to and back from the parking lot in a snap. "...I-I don't think I can go through with this."

As Telo was about to pack up his camera, Indy decided to pull out his 'special weapon'... the puppy dog eyes.

"Come on bro, I know you can't resist.", Indy practically begged.

After seeing those eyes, Telo caved. "Fine, I'll do it. But if anything happens to me, I'm telling mom on you."

Indy nodded and set himself down the steps as Telo stepped back a few paces and got on the board. He took a deep breath, still nervous about the trick. ' _Come on Telo, its just a simple ollie and you can finally go home. just do it!_ '

"Come on, bro! Go fast and commit!", Indy yelled.

Telo took in a deep breath. ' _Go fast and commit. Go fast and commit. go fast..._ ', he took a look at the jump before he closed his eyes. ' _AND COMMIT!_ ' He opened his eyes and kicked off.

His board went as fast as it could. Telo was determined to show his brother what he could do. He approached the gap and flicked his board, doing a perfect ollie.

"You did it, Telo! Way to go!", Indy cheered as his brother jumped his board above his head.

Inside his head, Telo was just as excited and happy a Indy was. His board soared for what seemed like forever, a great big smile on the younger dog's muzzle. While this was his first major jump, he felt like he was on top of the world.

Sadly, this would not end with cheers.

As his board started to descend, Telo's hind legs had lifted away from the deck. Telo did not realize this immediately but Indy was able to see it right away.

"Telo! Your board!", the older dog bellowed.

The younger of the two was brought back to reality with only enough time to see his board was a foot or two ahead of him. He looked down and saw nothing but the hard concrete and the parking curbs below him.

He panicked and felt like screaming for help, but knew there was nothing he could do about it. All his instincts were able to do was to tell him to brace for impact and hope for the best.

He covered his head as he landed hard on the ground. A loud cracking noise was heard as Telo landed on the ground. His leg hit the ground first as a sickening crunch was heard, followed by his body, them finally his head. Because he thought it was a simple stunt, he didn't wear a helmet. This proved to be a costly mistake as his head also hit the pavement and knocked him out.

"TELO!"

Indy dropped the camera, which was a pretty expensive photography camera, and rushed to his brother's side. He was laying face down and wasn't moving. His leg was bending the wrong way and his breathing was shallow. His head had a gash on it and was starting to leak blood on his fur.

"Oh my God! Telo!" The younger Shorkie wasn't responding. Indy, not knowing what to do, slowly turn his brother so that he was lying on his back. He heard him whimper from the pain of his leg being twisted from the movement, but it at least showed he was conscious. "Quick! Someone call an ambulance!", he yelled out loud before turning to his brother and began stroking his hair. "Don't worry Telo, we're gonna get you all fixed up. I promise."

One of Indy's friends called 911 and soon after, an ambulance came to take the injured young dog away.

The paramedics arrived a while later and Telo was quickly put on a stretcher. Indy came with him to the hospital while one of their friends also called the two Shorkie's parents and told them of what happened.

( _Later..._ )

The family soon got word of what happened and rushed to the hospital where Telo was diagnosed with a broken leg, a hairline fracture on his skull, and a concussion.

Now, Telo was in a private room with his and Indy's mother stayed by his side while they awaited for the doctor. As they were inside and talking, Indy stayed outside with Macy, an 18 year old Shi Tzu in a light blue blouse and jeans and his and Telo's stepsister.

"How could you do that to him, you idiot?! What were you thinking? You know that Telo was in no conditioon to be doing your stunts. He had a future beyond this skateboard crew of yours. You were lucky that mom even let him join you. We thought he would be safe with you so he can get out and make some friends outside of his group.", Macy scolded.

Indy didn't so much as move as his sister shouted at him. He knew what happened to Telo was his fault, but he simply couldn't even begin where he should start. A simple apology was not enough. He tried to apologize to his mother and Macy earlier but they didn't even want to hear it.

"Now do you see where it got him? Against our better judgment, we left him with you.", she gestured toward the door that led to Telo's hospital room. "Do you see, huh? DO YOU?!"

Indy kept his head down but nodded slightly. "I- I do. And I'm so-"

"Don't even start with that!", Macy yelled. She was definitely mad at him for what he's done to their brother. Even though it was an accident, that doesn't excuse him for leading Telo down this path.

Macy felt like screaming again in an effort to fume her anger out but took a look around the corridor they were in. She had been yelling for a while at Indy so much that she didn't realize that the animals around them had been watching her. Seeing this, she tried to calm herself down. She glared at Indy, his head still hanging low.

"I'm gonna go see how Telo is doing.", she said bitterly, not caring about Indy. She really needed to get away from him and check up on her younger brother.

The rest of the day remained like that until the doctor cleared Telo to go home and heal. The family was grateful that Telo wasn't injured any worse and that they were able to go home. They called a family friend to come pick them up and bring them home later that night.

 _Back to the Present..._

As Indy's recollection of what happened earlier ended, he brought his attention over to Telo, wanting to tell him something. However, when he did, he saw that the bed was empty.

"Huh? T-Telo?" He stood up and tried to check the bed again before it was clear that Telo had disappeared. "Where are you?"

He scanned the room and saw that the door was open and that a light from the hall was casting a shadow. The shadow resembled Telo, Macy, and their mother. Curiousity getting the better of him, he walked over to it and peered around the corner. There he saw his family with blank looks on their faces.

"Uh... h-hey mom, Macy, Telo... What's going on?", he said as he began to make his way over to them.

The three of them didn't reply as the light of the hallway began to get dimmer and dimmer. As it did, the family's appearance began to change. Their fur began to fall of. Their skin began to darken and appeared to be rotting, revealing layers the of muscle, nerves, and bone underneath the flesh. This left behind the skeletons of the three.

Seeing this filled Indy with terror. He screamed and turned towards his room. As he took a step, the wooden floor beneath him gave way. The young canine fell into the darkness, feeling nothing around him but the horrors of what he witnessed moments ago and the regret of what he's done to his brother.

Indy fell onto the pit, letting out one more scream. "AAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

 _THUD!_

"Ow!", Indy exclaimed. He slowly opened his eyes and was still groggy from the sudden sensation of hitting his head on something. As his vision began to clear up, he found himself on the floor with part of his sheets still wrapped around him and he himself was cold from sweat.

He rubbed his sore head and sighed. His alarm clock showed that it was 6:30 in the morning. "Another bad dream, like always." He got up took the blanket off himself. He placed it back on the bed and got himself ready for the day.

After he finished his breakfast and cleaned himself up, he took out his uniform from the closet. He put on his dark blue polo, pants, and his black tie. He then went over to his nightstand and picked up a gold ZPD badge with the name Robarkson on it. He affixed it to his polo and walked over to a mirror, checking to see that everything was in place.

Unlike in his dreams, he was now a fully grown hound at 23 years of age. Although he didn't exactly look like it as his breed was known to be rather small in size, about the height of a hare. He now lived in Zootopia and worked as an officer in Zootopia's District 13, otherwise known as Happytown. This borough was known as Zootopia's drug district and had the smallest number of police officers on the force.

"Another day, another headache.", Indy said. He went to his cupboard and grabbed a protein bar, snatched his wallet and keys from the dresser, and exited his apartment, making his way to Happytown's police station for another day of work.


End file.
